


You're not Real

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Angst, Artificial Intelligence Tony Stark, Far From Home remake, Far From Home spoilers, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Illusion Technology, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, no comfort, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Based off ofthis lovely fanart"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦"Tony Stark found a way to keep him alive and meets Peter.The only problem is Peter don't know what's real or not.





	You're not Real

**Author's Note:**

> This could go into my FFH collection of fics and I might put this in there but *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, art credit to this amazing artist: [ironkrispies ](https://www.instagram.com/ironkrispies/)

It's been about two weeks since his identity was revealed as a super villain. 

Not...not that he _is_ a super villain, it's just Beck made everyone _think_ he was. 

Most people scoffed at the message because how could their beloved _Spider-Man_ destroy Europe and kill Mysterio? They tried to pawn it off and twist it, say something had happened. They made crazy accusations but the Mysterio fans were just as crazy. 

The ones who were on Mysterio's side came after Peter's family. Pepper Potts - Stark figured out the news insanely fast and quickly ordered Happy to escort May half way across the country. 

Peter didn't get to say goodbye as he was shipped away from May, Happy, and MJ to Pepper's cabin. 

Peter saw that his apartment building was put on fire. He's seen numerous tumblr and reddit and sub reddit threads of Mysterio and Spider-Man fans raging a war against each other. It got so heated, that Pepper took away Peter's social media uses and left him to three or four movie channels and the outdoors (<strike>so he would stop crying</strike>). 

He was able to stay in contact with MJ and Ned but eventually they stopped coming and Pepper informed him that them and their families had to be moved to an undisclosed location by SHIELD/CIA because of threats. 

Peter himself was currently curled on the couch in the living room, crying softly. 

Morgan and Pepper were out, trying to give Peter space and talk with people who could help manage the press. They were also trying to find truth in Beck's plan (<strike>without confronting Peter of course because what did he know?</strike>). 

At this point, he wasn't crying about his situation anymore. So much had happened so soon, that he barely had time to register the pain in his chest that he had been feeling for so long. 

And now that he finally had down time, he was able to really think and really...really just break down. 

Which is why he was crying. 

He had been crying ugly screams before, probably a few hours ago and everything had just kind of settled down to a soft cry as he rubbed his face uselessly. 

"Hey Kid," 

Peter startled, blinking away the fuzziness in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and his mouth parted slightly as he stared at the sight in front of him. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered. 

The blue tinted image of Tony in his regular sweats and a t-shirt grinned back at him. He spread his arms. "The one and only underoos! I know it might...be a bit of shock and this is all a recent development because Pep finally looked through all my stuff and figured out the program I made, downloading my conscience onto a digital frame. Hard to do, but hey, it's Tony _Stark_ here you're talking too. And I know I could've come sooner but with all the shit you've been put through -" 

"God stop," Peter gasped, feeling another over-flowing wave of tears hide just behind his eyes. 

Tony faltered. "What?" 

"I said stop," Peter stood up, feeling dizzy and upset. "I - I don't want to hear it. I don't want - Why are you doing this?" Peter pleaded, eyes stinging. "Why - why?" 

Something flickered on Tony's face. "Kid, I -" 

"Wasn't pretending to die and - and ruining my _life_ good enough for you? Wasn't framing me for _murder_ and making the world go against each other _enough_? Wasn't making my family and my friends have to _move_ because of _death threats_ and attacks - wasn't making it so that your _fans_ would set my fucking house on _fire_?" Peter blew up, shouting at him and the image of Tony looked shattered and broken. 

There was a pause as Peter took a heaving, shuddering breath as tears slipped from his eyes. 

"I'm not a kid anymore," he whispered. "You can't - you can't fool me anymore. Okay? Just - just _leave_ and leave me _alone_. _Please_." Peter's voice cracked as he stumbled away, outside where he couldn't - wouldn't have to face that image of Tony. 

He was done with the tricks. He was done with Beck and he needed to escape. 

Peter ran towards the woods and didn't look back. 

As Tony Stark watched his kid - his _son_ \- run away from him, terrified and angry, he couldn't stop the whisper of "Kid, _what the hell happened to you while I was gone_?" 

**Author's Note:**

> God I got so pissed making this. 
> 
> I made the whole goddamn thing and then I pressed ONE button and suddenly ALL OF IT WAS FUCKING GONE. 
> 
> I fumed while making this but tbh, it might have come out better than the original. 
> 
> Still made me insanely upset.


End file.
